


Gifts

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Series: Yulma Gifts [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Dogs, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Puppies, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: A year later after the Christmas party and Kanda and Alma are still together. In fact they are more serious then ever. Kanda goes away on a business trip and comes home with a gift for Alma's birthday. But what happens when Alma gets Kanda the exact same gift?





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT ENDORSE GETTING A PET AS A GIFT UNLESS YOU KNOW THE PERSON IS READY FOR ONE!!! AND IF YOU DO GET A PET PLEASE ADOPT DON'T SHOP!
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this added drabble. There might be more to these, who knows. XD

Alma snuggled closer to Kanda as he slept. They had been dating a year now and things had grown serious. Alma stayed the night many times but tonight was different. Kanda was leaving on a trip for work that would lead him to be gone for a couple of months. Alma had a jolt in his heart that told him he never wanted to let this man go though. He was afraid that when he left he'd forget about him. Alma nuzzled the long haired man hoping to wake him.

Kanda grunted into the pillow, not really awake but roused from his deep slumber. He was a pain to get up even if he woke easily. "What?" He mumbled into the pillow, moving from a prominent drool spot on the case. The architect shifted and half rolled over to be flat on his back with hair a mess all over the pillows they shared.

"I... I don't want you to leave me Yuu!" Alma instantly began crying and buried his face in the others chest. He was a sensitive creature and would cry at the drop of a hat. But he was also very strong and once knocked out a mugger flat on his ass.

"Then come along, idiot." He half slurred, still mostly asleep. Kanda's arm ended up around Alma's bawling form, drawing him closer for groggy cuddles. Despite his sourpuss attitude, the architect liked to cuddle. He would never admit to it, however.

"I can't! I don't have that many vacation days Yuu." Alma exclaimed. Moving a little to snuggle up flush with the other man. He simply loved being in the arms of Kanda. He was like an anxiety ridden pet puppy.

"Switch with Lena?" Kanda offered.

"I can't, someone's gotta keep Lavi on track." Alma stated with a whine. 

"Tch, Damn rabbit." Kanda sighed. "Guess we'll just have to call and email." Alma agreed to this eventually but he still had a restless night of sleep. 

_____________________________________

It was two whole months before Kanda was able to return home. He'd had his phone explode daily from Alma, mostly meaningless messages about trivial things. A few of their conversations were not for children and they'd even Skyped more than one mutual masturbation session. Kanda stepped off the plane with something in a carrier. A flash of fluffy black fur could be seen but the carrier was made for travel and had very small screen areas.

Alma was at home pacing. It was the day that Kanda came home from his work trip. Alma was nervous about the big surprise that he had for Kanda when he returned. It was also a big step in their relationship. They were moving so fast Alma could barely keep up. But at the same time he loved how close they head gotten so quickly.

Kanda made the trip home in Daisya's taxi, getting mercilessly teased for the gift he brought along with him. He ended up punching his brother in the arm and heading up the stairs carrying a suitcase and a pet carrier, unlocking the door and stepping in. "I'm home." He said tiredly, his flight far far too early for his liking.

Kanda was immediately bulldozed over but something big, black, and fluffy. Alma had been sitting on the couch. He jumped up and ran to the door. "Welcome home Yuu!" Alma said excitedly, glomping Kanda, joining in the dog pile.

Kanda found himself on his ass at the door, a slobbery wiggly mass of black fur in his arms. A split second later he groaned when Alma joined in, feeling like someone was probably crushing an internal organ.

"Ugh, fuck..." He swore,moving enough to not be dying. The puppy was bouncing around excitedly,barking and sniffing at Kanda and Alma.

"You're home early Yuu. I didn't have time to uh... /Wrap/ your present..." Alma giggled sheepishly. He got up off of Kanda and dragged the 4 month old Newfoundland puppy off his boyfriend. "We're happy your home." He smiled brightly. Though he was still nervous about whether or not Kanda would accept the puppy.

After cracking his neck, he turned his attention to the puppy and the man dragging said puppy off of him. "I'm glad to be home." He said after a moment, kissing Alma's cheek lightly. The architect looked at the happy ball of floof and slobber.

"A puppy, huh? How'd you know I like dogs?" He asked, running his hand over soft floppy ears.

Whining erupted from the pet carrier and he paused, leaning back to unlock it. Out shot a tiny ball of cuteness wrapped in black fluff, who went straight for Alma with tiny pink tongue lolling.

"Happy birthday, Alma." Kanda said, watching the little Pomeranian stop and look up at the Newfoundland fearlessly.

Alma blushed at the kiss before he spoke. "You ALWAYS have to pet the ALL the dogs. Plus it's the way you look at them." Alma giggled.

Alma's eyes went wide. Another puppy? Just for him? "Aww she's so cute Yuu!" Alma exclaimed picking up the small ball of fur and hugging it close. 

Alma frowned after a minute. "But Yuu is it okay to have TWO dogs?" He asked unsure now if he shouldn't have gotten one without talking it over with Kanda first.

"You're no different." He replied, drawing the fluffy pile of puppy and Alma closer to him.   
He shrugged lightly.

"Doesn't matter. I have a new apartment lined up." He said rather flatly.

"Oh... You do?" Alma tried to sound happy for the man but ended up pouting. Did this mean they wouldn't be living next door to each other anymore? Did he not want the puppy? Did he not want HIM any more?! Tears filled Alma's eyes. Where was Kanda going?

"It's for us." He replied equally flatly, as if it wasn't that important really. Kanda's fingers ran thru puppy fur a moment before gently wiping a tear off Alma's reddened cheek.

"For... Us...?" Alma said in shock. "You mean... You and me... And the dogs... Living together? For real?" He sniffled and began crying. "Yuu this is so romantic!"

"It's closer to work and less expensive than paying for two apartments." Kanda replied. He knew it was romantic, Lenalee squealed incessantly about it for an entire day. Unfortunately the raven didn't quite understand the definition of romantic. His thoughts were more simplistic; Alma spent all his free time at Kanda's, and working at the same office made moving closer to work a good idea. He'd initially only planned for the little Pomeranian, but he'd been told - many times - that getting a dog together is showing you're serious about a relationship. 

And was Kanda ever serious. He hated everybody. Everybody that is, except Alma. Sure he drove the architect nuts but that smile could melt even Kanda's icy heart.

"Oh Yuu this is the best day ever yet!" Alma found himself glued to Kanda in a thought hug, the Pomeranian puppy still in his arms. 

The Newfie puppy wanted to join in as well and jumped on the two and began licking their faces.

Kanda found himself buried in a tangle of limbs, twelve in all, although eight of them ended in paws. He was covered in fur, slobber and kisses from two puppies and an Alma, who for all intended purposes might as well have been a third puppy.

_____________________________________

An hour later, Kanda sat on the sofa with Alma snuggled against his side, two fast asleep puppies with them.  
"Hey." He said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Alma answered, half asleep. All the excitement had made t them tired. Alma rubbed his face on Kanda's arm. He was more than happy and ready for the next stage in their lives.

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep." He replied, drawing a blanket over Alma.just a bit more. The raven one-handed texted Lenalee 'He liked the puppy.' before resting his cheek on unruly violet hair.

Alma yawned and looked up at Kanda. "No, please tell me Yuu."

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep." He replied, drawing a blanket over Alma.just a bit more. The raven one-handed texted Lenalee 'He liked the puppy.' before resting his cheek on unruly violet hair.

"Oh my God Yuu we do!" Alma laughed. He snuggled into Kanda once more and let sleep take him. Kanda dozed off too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~  
> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
